1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to semiconductor devices and in particular to semiconductor devices with high-K dielectric spacer structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some types of semiconductor devices such as transistors employ control terminal sidewall spacers for separating the control terminal from other conductive or semiconductive structures. For example, a FET transistor includes a gate sidewall spacer typically made of a dielectric. The spacer maybe used as a mask for implanting current terminal conductivity dopants.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.